Rail vehicles for the transport of passengers are commonly formed by a succession of cars which communicate with each other. To that end, a communication passage is provided between the adjacent ends of two successive cars. During travel on bends, the communication passage must be able to become deformed. In this manner, it is known to use a bellows whose ends are connected to the successive cars in order to delimit the communication passage. Passengers can then move through the bellows which forms a sealed corridor.
In high-speed trains, the bellows is constituted by a single thin closed rubber profile-member, the thickness being in the order of 1.5 mm. This bellows is not completely satisfactory from an acoustic point of view. There further exist double-skin bellows, the skins each being constituted by a web covered with rubber. The two skins form successive undulations and have of themselves a bellows-like shape. The two skins are secured together by connections which are provided in the region of all the peaks of the mutually facing undulations of the two skins.
This solution is also unsatisfactory from an acoustic point of view.